A pirate's life for me!
by Shira Aithne
Summary: A second generation fic, my character is the daughter of Jack Sparrow and together with the son of the Turners they must find her father for some answers about an accident.
1. Found

It was a sunny day in the Caribbean. The Interceptor was flying with the wind, he and his crew were looking for somewhere to dock…somewhere like Tortuga. He had heard of Tortuga from his mother and father, as well as the famous Pirate who had helped them out of many a jam. He knew his father had a reputation of sailing with this pirate, but soon after his parents were married he simply fell off the map. But that's not entirely true, for he had met this pirate of pirates, captain of The Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow, who was indeed his godfather.

This captain also had a daughter two years younger than himself, they used to play together… that is until both of their parents were rumored to have been killed on an excursion. The only bodies they found however were those of his parents and her mother. His small friend was taken away and he was left alone, he never saw her again or her father.

Since then he too has become a pirate, forgot his young playmate and become Captain of The Interceptor II, a wedding present from his parent's dearly beloved friend Commodore James Norrington and his inheritance from his mother's side. From his father's side he inherited a wedding present to his father from the noble pirate, a god-awful compass that doesn't point north. Why a pirate of his stature would have such a thing always baffled him, still it quite angered him when it came up missing as a child.

Unbeknownst to this young captain is the fact he's about to meet a ghost from his past. …Right…now!

"Captain! Captain! There's a girl floatin' on a plank o' wood port side!" came a call from the ship's deck swabber. The young man hooked his wheel to a nearby mast and ran to see what the ruckus was about, there indeed was a young girl maybe two years younger than he was floating on a makeshift raft of drift-wood. His eyes cast heavy around the crew, "What! Are ye a bunch of marooners? Hoist her up!" with that they jumped to work.

The girl was soon brought aboard safe and sound… cept' she was waterlogged and looked half drowned, the remaining men gathered 'round the girl poking and prodding. The captain pushed through the crew, "What are you doing? Make sure she can breathe!" there were snickers but among them one stepped forward, "Capin' a lady's been brought aboard it's the captain's duty to make sure she's safe."

His eyes narrowed and searched the crowd, no one dared tell him different. With a sigh he bent down on one knee and propped her upright, he opened her eyelids then set her back down. His eyes wandered up and down the girl's body "Well… what've we got here?" grasped tightly in her left hand a bottle of sorts. When the captain decided to see what could have been in it he got quite a surprise, "Rum?" he gasped after smelling the bottle "She drinks rum? There was only one girl I knew who drank rum…" he shook his head just as she started to cough.

Her emerald eyes opened seeing two or more of everything, "Last time I drink too much with the crew." She leapt to her feet as fast and steady as a drunken person could and wandered towards the steering wheel shouting orders to his crew. "Hoist the anchor! Off to Tortuga men!" She staggered again and fell, the captain rushed and helped her stand, "Nextime you all have the bright idea to drink…. keep me ou ofit." Her words slurred and she punched the captain in the cheek, not hard mind you, but it surprised him verily.

He had half a mind to throw her back overboard, she was back on her feet within a second wandering towards the wheel again. When she reached the wheel her fingers ran along the carvings, and then she thought, "This isn't my ship! Who are you?" her reaction made her topple backwards. The captain sighed and headed for the strange girl. Her head soon popped back over the wheel, "I meant to do that…I think." When she spied the captain walking towards her she harshly turned the wheel starboard.

The mast hit the young man square in the chest, taking him with it as it swung over the side. She staggered towards him, her right pointer finger in the air seemingly keeping her balanced. "Now you tell me boy, why am I here, how did I get here and where is your captain?" her hand dropped to a small box shaped thing hanging from her belt. His eyes narrowed, "I'm the captain here. Captain Brandon, my crew found you drifting in the waters and you are little miss?" she reached back and spun the wheel again, now he was standing in front of her a tad off balance. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she threw a punch, which he wasn't expecting, her fist landed square in the middle of his face.

With that he fell backwards clutching his face, "My name is Jaclyn, one; Even if you are the captain, don't call me 'little miss'. Second; I don't believe that I was just floating around out here and third; I want my ship back. I need to find someone very close to me. So either you take me back to The Pearl or I'll have to do something drastic… like commandeer your ship. If it is yours."

While she was making this speech Brandon's men had gathered behind her, when she turned around -WHACK! – Lights out, "What do you want us to do with her capin'?" one of them asked, Brandon stood and snagged the box from her belt. He laughed "That saucy little wench! She had my compass! Lock her in the brig!" the biggest of the crew known only as "Behemoth" slung her roughly over his shoulder causing a small whimper from his baggage.

Brandon opened the compass while walking gingerly down the steps and feeling his jaw, "There was only one girl who I knew hit like that." he paused as the compass stopped and pointed in the direction the girl was being carried. He had a thought, "Wait! Behemoth, didn't she say her name was Jaclyn?" the monstrous man nodded "Change of plans then, take her to my cabin and strap her to the cot." He waggled his eyebrows as the giant man laughed, "Ok captain, and just take it easy on her." Came the man's voice, deep, and rumbling sounding almost like a brewing storm.

Muhahahahaha... sorry fans of "Shadows recruit" that's on hiatus until I can get my hands on the new book. For now enjoy the second generation PotC fic. R&R!


	2. Reunion

A lamp flickered low; a slouched figure could be seen hovering over a map. Every now and again the figure would swear, bang the small box on the table and quickly turn to check on the sleeping girl in his cot. He was tired, frustrated and wanted some answers but he wasn't about to wake her up, once again he was back to tinkering with the compass he had retrieved from her belt.

Another curse on the trinket and that was it, "It's the same bloody compass Jack gave my father, it doesn't point north, and my parents always said it pointed towards what you desired most." He sighed and took another look back at the girl, "She's not Jack... I can say that much, but how'd she get a hold of this? And why does it keep pointing towards her?" he thrust it across the room along with several maps and other trinkets from his desk.

His gaze wandered from the girl to the flickering lamp with a sigh, rocking back and forth; it stole his concentration, "Maybe, what you think you desire most isn't what your heart truly desires." Came a soft female voice from his cot, he spun around in his chair so fast he made the thing topple over, taking him down with it. He groaned while she laughed, "Now that you've entertained me, why don't you untie this thing and let me up?" he stood rubbing his head, "You have a better chance of the Kraken taking us down." He stopped and thought for a second before continuing, "On second thought, tell me who you are, why you were out drifting at sea, how you came upon that compass and how you know of it's secrets." He dragged the chair close to his cot and sat down, folding his arms as if not budging until he got every ounce of information from her.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "I'm not telling you everything for personal reasons, but I'll tell you what you need to know." She shifted under the straps, "As you already know my name is Jaclyn, I really have no clue why I was out here… last thing I really remember was drinking with my crew aboard The Pearl. That compass belonged to my father; he gave it to a couple of his friends at their wedding. It was actually passed down to their son, who I was friends with. I stole it a day before our parents died he had made me mad. So I got even, he didn't notice it… doubt he ever has." A quiet silence followed for several minutes.

Her eyes wandered away from Brandon's face, "What happened to the boy?" he asked cautiously "Haven't you seen him since?" she looked at him again "No, since my mother was found dead and they couldn't find my father I was sent to an orphanage. From what I heard he lived with a family friend. I ran away from the orphanage when I was ten and joined one of my father's old friends on his ship. When he died I took it over, renaming it The Shadow Pearl, his son who was older than I was became my first mate." Her eyes wandered again as she whispered "Thatcher..." Brandon shifter his weight, "What about the boy? He stayed with a family friend, and then what? Haven't you wondered where he'd be? What he'd be doing?" he tried to calm his quivering voice, this couldn't be the same annoying girl from that long ago. Let alone she being the thing his heart desired to find… stupid compass it was messing with his head.

Hey eyes shifted warily towards his face, he looked somehow… nervous, "Not really, Brand Turner has probably long forgotten about Jaclyn Sparrow." With her last sentence he lunged at her causing her to scream, "What're you doing you lunatic?" he undid the straps binding her, "Jac, it's me Brand!" she half believed him "Right, now just calm down captain… I've heard the seas can make some people crazy…you're not a eunuch are you? I hear that can makes things worse." She slowly inched away from him trying to find a way out of the room; she smiled and walked slowly backwards away from him and the cot "Jaclyn! Come on; remember when I pushed you into the fountain? It was the same day you were taken to the orphanage. Please say you remember."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Of course I remember… the lady working there scolded me for playing with a boy, and about wearing pants. She gave me a bath and dolled me up…you sat at the bottom of the stairs laughing cause my hair was curled and put into a bow." He stepped towards her, "When I finally realized why you were being fixed up you'd already been taken away, I cried… it was like my only sibling was taken away. I had nothing, my parents were dead and I had to live with Commodore Norrington." She didn't like to see him unhappy, her steps were quick and deliberate. Soon her arms were wrapped around his neck, "Come, come Brand. Cheer up." A smile spread across his face as his arms slipped around her waist. He had found her… he wasn't going to let this chance slip by; he wasn't going to lose her ever again.


End file.
